Someone's Bound To Get Hurt
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: [Remake of Safe and Sound] A league of vampire hunters threaten the lives of the vampires, including the Volturi. Before the hunters appear, the Volturi guards visit the Cullens who fought a whole army of newborns and the twins meet Riley Biers. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a remake of Safe and Sound; I've made a lot of changes. For example, the title, Alec and Siobhan are already together and it starts from Eclipse. The only thing I am keeping the same is the vampire hunters, because I've thought more about and think that a bigger storyline would be better. At the moment it's called "Someone's Bound To Get Hurt." This could change.**

**There will be a slight – very slight – alternate ending. It won't be too drastic and after I have done the chapter I will probably explain. Also, this chapter will probably be quite 'rushed', particularly at the start. That's what I'm predicting although I don't know if that will happen.**

**I'm not sure if any of you are fans of The Vampire Diaries (I am a major fan! It's where I got the hunter idea from) but even if you aren't, it may interest you to know that Charlie Bewley (Demetri) will be starring in it. I don't know how long for. He will be playing Vaughn, a vampire hunter of one of the five. It's quite ironic **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of these characters. The only characters I do own are Siobhan and Melissa and the hunter idea. **

"I know!" Aro declared with a smile. "Let's play Domino's!" He glanced at everyone; Caius and Marcus didn't reply, Siobhan and Mel were sat on the ground, Jane and Alec looked bored and Demetri and Felix looked rather irritated. "Scrabble? What about Monopoly? I know, I know; Uno!" Pronouncing it 'you-know'.

"Who knows?" Melissa asked curiously behalf of everyone in the room.

"Uno, the game." Aro said, not realizing he wasn't pronouncing it correctly.

"Well... We don't know." Melissa answered, giving him a weird look.

"Wait, do you mean Uno?" Siobhan suddenly asked, pronouncing it how it should be pronounced. "No one wants to play games."

"Why not? YOLO!" Aro exclaimed, getting disgusted looks.

"No! Don't even say that! The term 'YOLO' is overused and annoying, not to mention it lacks meaning and when a very old vampire uses it... Just, no! I can't even look at you the same anymore." Siobhan shook her head in disappointment.

There was a long moment of awkward silence, until Aro spoke up again. "Then I have a small errand you can do for me! I need you," he said, indicating Jane, Alec, Siobhan, Mel, Demetri and Felix, "to check on Isabella."

"I really hate her, you know. It's just her hair... It really annoys me. I mean, has she ever heard of shampoo? And, those clothes! Ugh! I think that Alice girl really needs to give her a boost in the hair and clothing department." Siobhan blurted out, getting an agreeing nod from Mel.

"Then by all means, tell Isabella all about what you think of her when you get to Forks." Aro said with a smile, "Good luck." He motioned them away.

They all clambered into the elevator to hear One Direction playing. Siobhan, Mel and even Jane – which was a surprise – looked rather happy about this. It was a change from Aro's opera music.

"What on Earth was Aro thinking?" Demetri started complaining. "It's bad enough that Siobhan runs around playing it and singing..." He paused for a moment, finally realizing what had happened. "Siobhan, why did you change the music?"

"I changed it because I didn't like the rubbish that Aro played and I was getting bored of walking up and down the stairs." Siobhan shrugged innocently. "I think we should take my car!" Siobhan said, changing the subject as they walked out the elevator.

"What? No, we should take my car." Alec argued, believing that his car was better than Siobhan's.

"We're taking my car because it's bigger!" Siobhan retorted with a slight frown.

"We're not taking anyone's cars!" Demetri interrupted.

"Why don't we just take the plane?" Jane cut in innocently. She had a point. They could travel to Forks by plane and land on the outskirts. Then, they only had to walk through Forks and it wouldn't take that long.

**vVv**

It didn't take that long for them to arrive in Forks due to the plane journey, which wasn't that bad. For some.

"Well, that was nice." Siobhan said with an innocent smile as she skipped into the forest.

"I don't like heights... Planes are scary." Mel commented.

"That was the worst plane journey ever!" Demetri hissed. "No matter how many times you make me watch Fred on your phone, I will never like him! I will never like listening to One Direction or Anthem Lights, stop playing their songs! And, no matter how many jokes you make about Justin Bieber I will not laugh!"

"Stop complaining, Demetri! Even Felix laughed." Mel pointed out. "Alec didn't, but... Alec's just boring."

"I am here, you know." Alec muttered with an eye roll.

"That's what Aro called Uno!" Siobhan mentioned with a laugh.

"Right, we're setting up some rules." Demetri snapped. "First rule, there shall be know watching Fred videos! Or, any videos for that matter. Second rule, no one shall play One Direction or Anthem Lights. Third rule, Siobhan is only limited to 20 words a day because her constant yapping gets annoying." This made Siobhan frown. "Fourth rule, there shall be no wandering off. That means no following butterflies. Fifth rule, Facebook and Twitter are off limits because they cause a distraction for some. Sixth rule, none of these things can be mentioned; Fred, One Direction, Anthem Lights, Channing Tatum and Justin Bieber."

"Why do I feel that these rules are mostly directed to me and Mel?" Siobhan interrupted.

"That was 14 words, you can only say 6 more. I suggest you be careful." Alec said with a slight smirk.

"They are directed to you two because you could get us killed!" Demetri pointed out.

"Well, I'm not listening to you! I shouldn't have to follow your stupid rules!" Siobhan huffed, crossing her arms.

"Neither should I!" Mel cut in with a frown. "They're not even that good!"

"All of you shut up." Felix interrupted. "Can you all hear that?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Volturi guards were guided to the sound of humans screaming and wailing, loud crashes and one certain vampire shouting. The stood at the top of a building, watching them all.

"What did I say about keeping a low profile!?" One of the vampires shouted; he looked like he was the one that was in control of this group. He threw a vampire off a car then picked up the car door, smashing it which got the groups attention. "Something's coming. Something bigger than any of us alone. And if you can't control yourselves," his voice softened, as if he were afraid, "we're all going to die... What's done is done just clean up after yourselves." He muttered and begun to walk away from the group.

Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix were so caught up in watching the newborns, they hadn't realized that Siobhan and Melissa were sneaking away from them.

"They've already drawn too much attention." Demetri stated.

"So has our inaction." Felix backed Demetri up as Alec glanced at him. "Others may begin to question the Volturi's effectiveness."

"Let them." Jane cut in, her voice sounding soft.

Felix's facial expression changed as he turned around and took a few steps, "Maybe we should consult with Aro."

Jane spun around and focused her crimson eyes on him, causing him pain. "Aro's decisions are being watched. We must decide." She released Felix, not looking impressed with him.

Alec backed Jane up as he put a hand on her shoulder, "Then decide, sister. It's time."

Jane smirked as she turned back around, looking at the newborns. "Yes it is. Either we let them do what they were created for, or we end them. Decisions, decisions."

They flashed away just before the vampire looked up at the building.

When they were away at a good distance so the group of newborns wouldn't hear, Demetri broke the silence. "What shall we do? They have drawn a lot of attention, putting us all in danger."

"Yes but killing them could only make things worse," Jane pointed out, ignoring Alec who was glancing around. "Whoever created them could only create more. Alec, what are you doing?"

"Um... Do you feel like we're missing anyone?" Alec asked, slowly moving away from Jane.

It took a moment for them all to realize. "Where are the spawns of Satan!?" Demetri demanded.

"I'm sure Caius will love that nickname..." Alec muttered.

"You were supposed to be keeping an eye on them!" Jane glared at Alec.

"Me!?" Alec quickly defended. "I'm not a babysitter and they don't need looking after! It was actually Felix who was supposed to be keeping an eye on them!"

Felix stood awkwardly as he pressed his lips into a thin line. "Felix..." Jane said calmly. "Where did they go?"

"I can't tell you." Felix said as he backed away from her.

Demetri studied him for a moment. "He's been compelled." He confirmed. "I'm used to seeing Siobhan compel Felix... A lot."

"I'm not compelled. I can't tell you because I don't know." Felix noticed the anger in Jane's eyes. "Why can't Demetri just track them?"

They all glanced toward Demetri. "Can't we just wait until we go back home? I don't fancy having Mel singing I Will Always Love You into my ears again."

"No!" Alec quickly cut in, "Caius will go mental if he finds out that they went on a little adventure!"

"Siobhan's your girlfriend, you find her." Felix then pointed out, Jane rolled her eyes.

"All of you, be quiet!" Jane hissed, crossing her arms. "We'll all find them and we'll take our time, okay?"

Meanwhile, Siobhan and Mel had just stopped the vampire who the other Volturi members were watching.

"Who are you...?" The vampire asked, a bit stunned by their fast appearance.

"More importantly, who are you?" Siobhan asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Who wants to know?" He replied.

"Oooohhh," Mel smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "We've got ourselves a little fighter here, Siobhan. Listen, love. From where we come from, we ask the questions and you answer them."

He inhaled, "Riley." He rolled his eyes slightly.

"Cute," Siobhan commented. "I like it. Don't you too, Mel? You've got yourselves a lot of newborns there. Sure you don't need help controlling them? Why are there so many newborns, may I ask?"

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out." Riley answered, smirking slightly.

"You're hot." Mel said confidently, getting a jab in the side from Siobhan. "I, uh, mean... You're not hot."

"I haven't got time for this." Riley said as he pushed past them, "Don't try following me because I'll rip your head off."

The girls glanced at each other then turned around and started following him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Siobhan begun as she walked one side of him, "We are two of the oldest vampires to ever be created; born in the 1st century. Let me introduce myself. Siobhan Heallé, pleasure I'm sure."

"Melissa Heallé. Pleased to meet you." Mel said with a slight smile.

"Riley Biers, don't care." Riley said, trying to get rid of them.

"Aw, come on!" Mel complained. "We just want to be friends! We're not allowed friends where we live. We can only talk to the damn people we live with."

"We have this ability where we can compel; it's mind control, if you didn't know. So, how about, you tell us why all these vampires were created and we'll just leave it at that." Siobhan smiled sweetly.

"Me and my friend are tired of being alone and having no protection... They were made to protect us." Riley was lying, but they didn't know that.

"That's nice." Mel said with a smile as she looked into his eyes. "Did you tell the truth?"

"No." Riley replied, unaware he was under compulsion.

"Why were the newborns created?" Mel once again questioned.

"Victoria needs an army to attack the Cullens to avenge her old friend who they killed. She said they are trouble." Still under compulsion, Riley told them everything.

"This is awesome," Siobhan smiled. "How about we meet these newborns, then? We could be a judge on whether you got a good bunch or not."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the rest of the Volturi were still looking around for the girls. It took longer than expected because Siobhan and Melissa knew how to cover up their tracks from Demetri having been living with him for so many years.

"I know!" Jane piped up. "Let's go separate ways. I go with Alec and Demetri, you go with Felix."

"How will this help?" Demetri questioned.

"I don't hear you pitching ideas!" Jane snapped. "This mission is already failing. Aro mustn't find out about this."

"In order to find the brats, we're going off in separate directions ourselves..." Demetri muttered then noticed the twins expressions. "We'll go this way, then."

"No." Jane quickly said, "I've decided me and Alec shall go that way."

"Do I get no say in this?" Alec asked.

Jane thought for a moment then shook her head. "No. We're going the way I want to go." Before any of the others could protest, Jane had started walking in the direction that she wanted to go with Alec following. Demetri and Felix went off into the other direction, even though the chance of them two feeling obliged to find the twins of Satan was slim to none.

"How do you know they went this way?" Alec asked as he walked next to Jane.

"You know the story of Hansel and Gretel, where a trail of bread is left?" Jane asked; Alec replied with a nod. "Well I can safely say that they didn't leave a trail of bread or anything really."

"Then what was the point in saying that?" Alec rolled his eyes slightly.

"Just trying to lighten the mood. Get a sense of humour, Alec." Jane retorted, glancing at him. "I have a feeling they went this way. Their minds are curious, they follow butterflies and walk into death traps. In this case, they followed that newborn vampire. You know, the one that was shouting. I saw him go this way when Felix fell in that ditch, the idiot. No guessing that our two little bombshells went this way."

"Why did you send Demetri and Felix the other way then?" Alec heard the exaggerated sigh from Jane.

"Because, genius, they're irritating and as soon as we find the girls what do you think will happen? Demetri will start acting like he's boss and cause an argument." Jane pointed out. "I'm bored. Let's play a game. I spy with my little red eye something beginning with... M!"

"Seriously, sister? To be honest, I don't feel up to it I mean, I played it with Siobhan earlier and she got annoyed when I kept getting it right..." He noticed Jane's glare and started looking around. "Um... Moon?"

"No. Guess again."

"Meal?" He said, spotting a human in the distance.

"No."

"Mansion?"

"You're seeing things, there's not a mansion in sight."

"Mirror?"

"Stop being silly and play properly!"

"Fine! I give up!"

"Motorcycle!" Jane exclaimed as she pointed towards and orange motorcycle. "You're turn."

"Right." Alec muttered, not sounding overly pleased. "I spy with my little eye-"

"You have to say 'my little red eye'." Jane interrupted.

Alec smiled almost too sweetly. "I spy with my little red eye something beginning with... R!"

"Restaurant." Jane immediately guessed.

"How did you guess so fast!? You cheated." Alec accused.

"It's hard to not know when you were looking straight at the restaurant." Jane retorted, looking around. "My turn."

In the meantime, Siobhan and Melissa had somehow managed to convince Riley to show them the newborns without compelling them.

"I suppose you're going to make me introduce you to them." Riley guessed, having already getting used to the way the girls worked.

"No, just a couple of the newest ones, your favourites and the dickheads and stuck up bitches." Siobhan nodded.

"Subtle." Riley muttered sarcastically. "Then I guess you'll want to meet Diego." In a flash, Diego was at Riley's side upon hearing his name being said. "Diego. This is Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee." He couldn't help but smirk slightly at their frowning expressions. "I mean Siobhan and Melissa."

"We've come to see... Actually, why are we here again?" Siobhan thought for a moment.

"I wanted to follow him because he's hot." Mel answered, pointing to Riley.

"Oh, yeah. That and I think Caius would prefer to kill Bella instead of that ginger woman Riley keeps banging on about." Siobhan nodded.

"What?" Riley raised an eyebrow after mishearing.

"What?" Siobhan then replied as if she didn't say anything.

"They're irritating. I can't get rid of them." Riley said to Diego who sniggered.

The girls both pouted. "Aw and there's me thinking that we had a thing." Mel said in a high pitched tone.

"Yo, Riley, who are these two chicks?" Raoul asked as he bounded up to the four.

"Apparently, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee..." Diego answered.

"Hey, no one asked you to grow a pair of balls!" Siobhan hissed at Diego.

"Ooh, burn, man!" Raoul taunted.

"Oh!" Mel exclaimed, turning to Riley. "Is he one of the dickheads as well as one of the stupid ones?"

Raoul was taken back by the sudden insult. "I'm one of the strong ones, actually."

The girls looked him up and down. "Yeah..." Siobhan trailed off. "Not really. See, if you were hot I may actually believe you."

Raoul looked at Riley, almost bursting with anger. "Why have you not tried to kill these two yet?"

"Over a thousand years olds, two of the eldest vampires around... I think I'd rather not." Riley stated. Raoul just grunted and swaggered off.

"You're going to have trouble with that one." Siobhan commented, glancing around. "Why do that bunch seem anti-social including that kid who seems to be hiding in the corner? Is everyone avoiding him? Why? Is he some sort of mutant ninja vampire or something?"

"They're the newest additions." Diego answered, him too looking over at them. "I believe that the guy in the corner is Fred. Kristie was talking about him the other day. Apparently know one goes near him because he smells."

"That's not it!" Riley interrupted. "Well, it's sort of it..."

Their thoughts were all interrupted by a giggle from Mel. "It's really funny because I think I can hear Alec and Jane playing 'I spy with my little red eye'!"

Siobhan looked at her in shock then fake smiled. "Right, well, we will hopefully be back soon but right now, we have got to leave."

"Who's Alec and Jane?" Riley asked curiously.

"Boyfriend, best friend and we're in a bit of deep trouble. Just, do us a favour and don't tell your girlfriend or fuck buddy, whatever she is about us and then we may not come back... I'm not promising anything though." Siobhan smiled once again then walked with Melissa out of the house.

**Sorry if there's any typos. It's late at night, I can't sleep yet I'm tired and drinking Pepsi. As you do. Please, read and review it would be great. And, please try to not just put 'good'. If you do then not to worry, it's not like I'm going to hate you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews are appreciated. I will get more into Siobhan and Alec's relationship soon. :)**

"Jane! Hi!" Siobhan beamed at Jane as she ran up to her with Melissa. "Oh, hi, Alec. This is interesting, I mean, I never thought that we would bump into you two! This has been one of life's true pleasures, goodbye now..." Siobhan flashed an innocent smiled then turned to leave.

Alec quickly stopped her; if he didn't get the girls home safely Caius would surely go mad and wouldn't think twice about killing the guards that were with them. "Where have you even been? We're not letting you go off again. Your father will absolutely kill me if I don't take you home."

"We got bored!" Melissa defended whilst crossing her arms.

"Where are Demetri and Felix?" Siobhan wondered as she glanced around, hoping to change the subject if anything.

"We got rid of them." Jane answered before Alec could. "They were irritating me."

"By that she means that she sent them off in the opposite direction to look for you two." Alec explained, glancing at Jane then back at Siobhan. "You still haven't answered my question, where have you been?"

If anyone knew Siobhan as much as Alec, Jane and Mel then they would know that at sometimes she can be a very bad liar. It all depends on who she's lying too and how much pressure she's under. "We... Were at a foam party!"

"No!" Melissa quickly cut in. "We were walking our dogs."

"How is 'walking our dogs' and better to 'we were at a foam party'?" Siobhan asked her sister, rolling her eyes slightly.

"We all know that you two are the worst at lying. You might as well tell us the truth..." Alec pointed out.

"We were just exploring!" Melissa insisted, nodding her head.

"Whilst following that newborn..." Alec finished, waiting for them to admit to following Riley.

"Exactly!" Melissa nodded then added, "I like to call him the 'hot newborn'. Isn't he just so hot?"

"He is, to be fair." Jane agreed, nodding her head. They all looked at Siobhan, including Alec.

"I have no comment on this matter!" Siobhan defended quickly. Telling Alec that she thinks Riley is hot would not be a good idea. He wouldn't hurt her but he sure as well would kill Riley. "Hey, I have an idea, let's go and find Demetri and Felix. You know, I bet they're not even looking. Wanna play a game of I spy with my little red eye? I'll start. I spy with my little red eye something beginning with... B!" Siobhan beamed, not giving anyone a choice in the matter of where they were going. She just went into the direction that Alec had said that they went in. They all follow; Jane and Mel were a few paces behind Siobhan whereas Alec was beside her.

"Butterfly?" Melissa asked hopefully.

"No..." Siobhan rolled her eyes as she wondered why a butterfly would be out at night.

"Brick?" Jane asked.

"Close but no." There were a lot of buildings and walls surrounding them. There was a moment of silence when they all looked at Alec.

"What!?" Alec asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"It's your turn!" Both Jane and Siobhan answered at the same time.

"I don't want to play this game again... Stop giving me that look! I'm not playing!" Alec insisted. "Oh... You all bully me! Fine... Is it a building?"

"Yes!" Siobhan beamed as she hugged him tightly. "There! That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"You pretty much made me answer you..." Alec muttered but was luckily interrupted by Melissa squealing – her and Siobhan acted very human. Jane had even 'adapted' to their lifestyle.

"Demetri! Felix!" Melissa started to run up to two familiar figures who didn't seem overly pleased that they were all grouped together again.

"Do I even want to ask where you two have been!?" Demetri immediately snapped and started shouting. "You broke rule 4! I specifically said no wandering off! New rule and you better listen," he hissed and brushed down his coat, "everyone shall have a mission buddy. Let's see... Alec, you seem to let Siobhan get away with anything so... She should probably go with me. Felix, you can go with Melissa and I'm sure that I can trust you two to not run off. Any questions?"

"Ooh! Yes!" Siobhan nodded, "When lightning strikes the sea, why don't all the fish die?" She asked curiously.

"Relevant to the new rule!" Demetri rolled his eyes. The others seemed to find it quite amusing.

"I don't want to go with Felix!" Melissa started to complain. "I'll go with Jane."

"No!" Demetri protested. They couldn't help but laugh about worked up he was getting.

"I want to go with Alec!" Siobhan cut in with a slight smirk, laughing even more at Demetri's reaction. "Please, Demetri. Pleeeaaassseee." Siobhan begged.

"No, you're going with me." Demetri insisted.

"I'm going to tell my daddy that you've been telling me and Melissa sexual things!" Siobhan then glanced at Jane, "And I'll say that you told it to Jane as well!"

Demetri's expression changed, he looked rather annoyed. "Right... Then. In that case, we will go to a hotel where you can stay out of trouble."

"You're irritating, Demetri." Jane commented. Demetri just huffed and dragged them all to a nearby hotel.

They all checked in to a room together, making Demetri pay, of course. Demetri then convinced Melissa to compel them to give them a room for free. "I love a hotel room!" Melissa beamed as she bounced into the room.

"Don't you just love a hotel room!?" Siobhan joined in. She, Melissa and Jane then started jumping on one of the beds whilst giggling. It seemed that they had a 'hyper-moment' and as soon as they stopped jumping on the bed they started nosing around the room. "Oh my God! It's a trouser press!" Siobhan pointed towards a familiar object which Jane and Melissa both seemed fascinated by as well. The guys had decided to leave them to it. "I'm a trouser press; open me up, insert something in, that sounds wrong!"

"I love how British these are! Our accents sound really funny saying 'trousers'." Melissa stated and then looked at Demetri who was flicking through the TV channels. "Demetri, I'm afraid that I'm going to need your pants." Demetri didn't answer, he just looked shocked. "Well, I think we should make use of this!"

"Then put your head in it." Demetri rolled his eyes, keeping his eyes fixed on the TV.

A familiar theme tune filled the room; Siobhan's eyes widened. "CSI: Miami!" She sat down on the bed and snatched the remote off of Demetri. "Let's watch this!"

"But I want to-" Demetri started to complain.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Alec quickly cut in.

The girls were silent as they watched the TV, Alec and Demetri watched it with them and Felix was fascinated by the trouser press; he was putting various items in it to see what would happen. He'd even attempted at putting his hands in. The others didn't seem to bother with stopping any fire hazards. They were arguing over who the murderer was.

"I bet it's the daughter!" Siobhan said, eyes fixed on the TV.

"No, it's the mother!" Demetri argued.

"It's the daughter." Jane agreed.

"You owe us each 50 dollars if it is the daughter." Siobhan nodded, glancing toward Demetri who didn't look too impressed. "Or you can just give us your credit card for a day in Volterra and then when we go on holiday to Verona."

"What do I get out of this if I win?" Demetri asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"You get... A dollar and Jane and I will sing for you!" Siobhan beamed.

Demetri didn't look impressed. Instead, he broke the table, getting annoyed. The girls looked at him in disgust, "That is mahogany!" Jane shouted in shock.

"Oh, god..." Alec muttered, knowing what would happen next.

"Want a sugar cube?" Melissa then asked, laughing lightly.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Siobhan added in. They turned their gaze back to the TV after having another random spell. "Stupid people are dangerous..." Siobhan muttered, looking at both Felix and Demetri.

"Ooh! They're about to reveal who killed that woman!" Melissa squealed. Even Alec was intrigued to find out who it was. It was revealed that it was as a matter of fact, the daughter.

Demetri growled. "That's not even fair!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Demetri, you've got about as much charm as a dead slug." Jane grinned, holding out her hand for 50 dollars.

"I can't trust you lost with money! You'll probably put it all together and buy a lottery card or a pony!" Demetri hit Jane's hand away.

"Ouch! That would have hurt if I was human!" Jane frowned. Luckily for Demetri she wasn't in the mood for any sort of torture. That was being saved for the Cullens. "Then we get your credit card."

"Wait, since when were you going on holiday?" Alec interrupted the conversation. Melissa and Jane looked at Siobhan; they didn't know anything either.

"Oh, yeah. I only just decided." Jane and Melissa simply nodded, excepting the idea.

"Can I come?" Alec asked, wondering if he was ever part of the idea.

"You'll look a bit... Gay." Melissa commented, tilting her head to the side slightly. "I mean, one boy with three girls."

"One boy with three girls – one of whom is my sister, another my mate and then there's you." Alec pointed out. Melissa didn't seem overly please at his come back.

They were all bewildered by a rather loud bang. The room filled with a smell of burning. They all looked over to Felix, who was currently standing very still. His face was covered in black ash and his hair was sticking out everywhere.

"That imbecile..." Demetri muttered, not even realizing that Jane was currently pick-pocketing him.


End file.
